Tomodachi 3: Koi no Momohana Densetsu
by rin-loves-sukiyaki-okumura
Summary: Al and Ichigo are together, but what about Ed and Winry? Momo now has a crush on a boy about her age while in Central.
1. Relationships and Kisses!

In Central, Al, who was still at Winry's house taking care of Pon and her children, told his brother and the others to go check out Central for something new. Momo always wanted to go to Central, so she tagged along with Ichigo, Alisa, Ed and Winry.

In the library, Momo was reading silently until she was distracted by a boy her age. She giggled at him and turned away as soon as he looked at her. He was with his mother the whole time there, and watched Momo reading dreamily.

_"Oh, boy! Is he my first crush I have now?" _Momo thought to herself. She looked up at him and smiled and waved. She then got up to put her book back in the shelf. When doing so, she accidentally tripped on another book that Edward was reading about alchemy. The boy gasped and ran towards her to help her up. She told him that she'll be fine and blushed when telling him.

"Are you sure you'll still go on after that trip? That hurts me more than it hurts you," asked the boy, still holding onto Momo's hand.

_"Hurts him more than me?!? HE LOVES ME! FOR SURE!" _Momo giggled to herself. The boy didn't hear her.

"So, umm.. How old are you?" asked Momo.

"Nine, soon to be ten."

"Me, too!"

They were both whispering to each other during this conversation.

Winry and Alisa, who were looking for books about automail and medicines, watched Momo and the boy silently while on the other side of the shelf where Momo is.

"What's your name?" asked the boy.

"Momohana Momomiya. It means 'Peach flower peach palace.'"

"That sounds so cute. It does fit you very well. Excuse me, my name's Daiki Motomiya. I live in Central."

"I live in Risembool, sorta," Momo blushed a bit.

While listening to Momo and Daiki talk, Alisa whispered to Winry, saying that Momo's in love with him. Winry laughed and continued to read about automail. Alisa sighed and went back to reading about torture to... of course, annoyances like Ed, who completely annoys Alisa and Winry both.

After leaving the library, Momo waved goodbye to Daiki and walked away with her sister, hand in hand. Next, they went to the park to get some fresh air.

"Sister, what if I'm not an interest to anybody?" asked Momo, who looked down at the ground the whole time.

"Momohana, what are you talking about?" said Ichigo.

"The boy from the library earlier.. I think he likes me. He even said that the meaning of my whole name sounds cute to him."

"That doesn't he likes you, Momohana. He's just being polite, that's all."

"But how will I know what he said about my name really means that--"

"Don't worry. You'll soon find out sooner or later," Ichigo told her not to worry, and rubbed her back to comfort her. Ichigo smiled and looked down at the ground, spotting a lock of hair, which is golden. She held it up in the light, comparing it to Ed's hair. That lock of hair belonged to Edward, since he was beaten up by Alisa once again. She almost ripped his entire hair off. Alisa came over to Ichigo and Momo and grabbed the piece of hair she ripped from Ed's head and dropped it in her pocket.

"HEY! DON'T YOU RUN OFF WITH MY HAIR!" Ed shouted as he transmuted a stick into something very sharp, in order to get her back for what she did.

"Don't run with sharp objects! You'll hurt yourself!" Alisa taunted him.

"I ain't no kid, Alisa!" Ed continued to yell at her while she ran, and remembered to ask Winry about something.

"Uh, Winry?"

"Yes, Ed?" Winry said putting her book down.

"About those famous artists like Haruhi Lao, Minako Nakagawa and Hiyu Mino, are they even real?"

"On Earth, they're not real, but here, they are."

"Oh." Ed sat down next to her and smiled sadly. Winry looked at him worriedly and asked him if he's okay.

"Edward, how are you feeling? Is there something wrong?" said Winry.

Edward blushed and turned away, like what Ichigo did to Al when he asked her what's going on with her.

"It's just Al. He's in a... He's in a... _GULP! _Relationship with a girl..."

"That's all you're worried about? Just Alphonse in a relationship? Come on! You can find a girl someday."

"Winry, what if that never happens?" Ed growled a bit at her.

"It will, sooner or later," Winry replied to him.

While Momo was watching birds flying in the sky, she finds Daiki here at the park.

"Daiki-kun! What are doing here?" Momo got up from her seat. She ran towards Daiki who waved happily at her. "Daiki-kun, where's your mother?" she asked him again.

"She went to the store to get some food. Momo-chan, you're here with your sister?"

"Yup and some other people."

"Who are they?" he asked.

Momo smiled and grabbed Ichigo, Edward, Alisa and Winry to go introduce themselves to Daiki.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Daiki Motomiya of Central. I suppose you guys live in Rismebool, too?"

They all nodded in response.

"He's so adorable, Momo! Where'd you find him?" Ichigo hugged Daiki, who seemed to enjoy it very much.

"In the library," answered Momo.

"Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist... You look so famous but so small and scared at once," said Daiki. Edward got mad at him and threatened him if he ever made fun of his popularity or height again, he'll get the beating for sure, but Daiki knows what he'll do to Ed if he comes on him.

"My mother married an officer, so there's nothing you can do about it!" Daiki laughed at him. Edward showed him his pocket watched and Daiki said he doesn't care if he's a State Alchemist or not.

"So, you love to torture the little boy, don't you?" asked Alisa.

"Yes, I do. Whenever I see boys like him, I go for it!"

Alisa gasped and hugged him tightly.

"HE'S LIKE A LITTLE BROTHER TO ME BUT HAS MORE STRONGER AND MORE OFFENSIVE COMMENTS ABOUT EDWARD!" Alisa jumped in glee.

Winry, Ichigo, Momo and Ed all sweat dropped.

"You're... crushing me... miss..." Daiki choked. Ichigo ran over to them and pulled Alisa away from the choking Daiki.

"Thanks.... a lot..." he continued to choke on air.

"Well, guys? What do you think? We already met, so what's your guys' opinion?" Momo giggled. Ed scratched the back of his head and turned away from her.

"Oh, I see! Edward Elric, that's your lying scratch! You don't think we're completed, huh?" Momo knew he was lying. Edward met her face and stuck his tongue out. She got mad and punched him in the face. They both fought their hardest until Winry and Alisa broke up the fight.

"You don't think! You never thought! You always lied!" Momo yelled at him.

"Well.. that doesn't mean that-- I mean that-- Oh, boy!" Ed grunted.

"Liar! I hate you!" Momo then slapped him across the face.

"It's not my fault, Momo! Honestly! You and Daiki are complete!"

"What?! What do you mean complete?!" Daiki overheard Edward and Momo talking about his relationship with Momo.

"Daiki, it's just that I--"

"_sigh.. _You said that we're complete. I don't think so."

"W-What do you mean, Daiki-kun?" asked Momo holding her sister's hand for a while.

"Momo-chan, we'll have to wait until one of us comes so close of becoming complete with the other. We can still be friends, right?" Daiki said, letting his arm stretch out towards Momo. Momoblushed and held his hand. The other grown kids awed at what they saw. Momo smiled at them and giggled.

_"STILL be friends? Coolie! I still get to be friends with a boy! Tee hee!" _Momohana thought to herself happily.

"That's so cute. Why don't we head back to Risembool and tell Al the great news?" Ichigo smiled and insisted on going back to Risembool.

After they reached Winry's house, Ichigo happily ran upstairs to where Al was and told him the news. Al was surprised and called Momo to come upstairs. They had a little talked and were happy about it.

"I think that it's so adorable for Momo to have a crush on a boy," said Al holding onto Ichigo's torso.

"I think so, too. They're such a cute couple!" replied Ichigo leaning her head against Al's.

Edward and Winry went upstairs and decided to have a talk with each other.

"Winry, what do you think of me now?" asked Ed with a concerned look on his face.

"I think you're a good friend," she answered, making him blush.

"Uh, thanks a lot, Win," Ed thanked her sadly. She looked at his eyes and they were a pale gold.

"What's wrong this time?" Winry said as she continued to look at his gold eyes. He blushed at her and turned away.

"It's nothing. Sitting with a girl makes me feel so... comfortable."

"Oh, Ed," Winry awed at him as he blushed even harder.

Outside the room, Pon and Alisa were eavesdropping on them.

"What do you think, Pon? Edward doesn't know who he's messin' with yet."

"Nya? What do you mean by that, Miss Benjamin?" said Pon. Alisa can also talk to animals, even when she's not like Ichigo, who can only communicate with them by transforming.

Pon peeped through the keyhole and saw Winry kissing Ed. On the other hand, Edward enjoyed it a little bit, letting his entire face fill up with red. Outside, Pon almost meowed.

_"Ed, how does that feel?"_

_"Uh, it feels good, Winry. Why did you do that?"_

_"Because I... I don't want to say it; I haven't practiced it yet."_

_"So, you're saying you love me-- choke! gag!"_

_"That's exactly what I'm saying-- Why are you gagging?"_

_"I'm not! It's just that I can't get used to becoming a love interest of a friend. But I think I--"_

Pon continued to peep through the hole, and saw Ed kiss Winry. She almost meowed again.

_"I love you, too, Winry."_

Pon giggled a bit without them noticing. Alisa almost threw up at the thought of thinking of Edward liking a girl. They both went back downstairs. In the room where Al and Ichigo were in, they were kissing privately and talked to each other about Momo and Daiki.

"Little Momo, someone is at the door for you," said Alisa, awing at her.

"Stop it, big sis. You're embarrassing me."

Momo opened the door and found Daiki sitting on the porch.

"Oh, hi, Daiki-kun!"

"Momo-chan, nice to see you again!" Daiki hugged Momo. Alisa continued to awe at them.

"Why are you here, Daiki-kun?" asked Momo.

"Well, mother told me it's all right to come visit you. I told her all about you and she--"

"Did she awe about our relationship?" Momo guessed.

"That's right-- Momo-chan, how'd you know she did?"

"That happened to me already," she answered. She grabbed Daiki by the arm and pulled him inside the house, with Alisa awing at them again, and again, and again.

"Quit it, sister!" Momo then threw a lamp at her, but Alisa dodges it right on time.

"Shoot.." gorwled Momohana.

Upstairs, Al and Ichigo left Al's room and saw the two young couple sitting together while eating lunch.

"That is so cute!" giggled Ichigo.

"You're cute," replied Al.

"Look who's talkin'?"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

The two then gave each other a silly stare and kissed.

"Wait, wait! What's Momo doing?" Ichigo wrapped her arms around Al's neck like a rope while she moved her head away from the hallway wall to get a closer look at the couple. Momo was talking with Daiki until she called Pon over to meet him.

"Ichigo, don't fall," Al reminded her as she lowered herself down to one step of the stairs.

"I'll be alright, just hold onto me like you really... really... mean it." Ichigo gave him an evil smile and winked at him, making him think that they want to continue kissing each other after Ichigo watches Momo and Daiki.

"Okay, mistress Ichigo. I understand," Al laughed as he held onto Ichigo's torso. Ichigo got a closer look, and quickly got bored of watching them the entire time.

"Now, let's continue," said Ichigo as she kissed Al again, sitting on the floor of the hallway.

Downstairs, Momo was watching Daiki the whole time reading a book he got from the library.


	2. Alchemy of Love! Party All Day and Night

"Daiki-kun, what book is that?" asked Momo.

"It's about alchemy. I'm trying to learn alchemy for my mother so one day when she's feeling down, I can transmute her something happy."

After what Al and Ichigo has heard from upstairs, Al looked worried and walked away from Ichigo.

"Al, what's wrong? What's wrong?" Ichigo followed him to his room, but he locked her out. She banged on the door hard, but Al still hasn't let her in to talk with him.

"Alphonse! Tell me what's the matter!" Ichigo continued banging on his door. He got up from his bed and opened the door, giving her a picture of the Elric brothers and their mother with transmuted projects that they made for her before she died.

"Wait, Alphonse!" Ichigo tried to go after him, but he closed the door on time before she ever stepped foot in his room.

"Well!" she grunted, leaving the entrance of his room. While looking at the picture, she thought her mother, Sakura Momomiya.

"Maybe I can do the same for her, too," she spoke softly to herself.

In the room where Ed and Winry were, Winry was fixing Ed's automail.

"Ed...?"

"Hm?"

"About Al and Ichigo, what do you think of them?"

Ed listened to Winry gently banging her tools together as he thought about the happy couple.

"They're good, that's all I have to say before I... Z...Z..Z..Z." Ed then fell asleep. Winry sighed happily at him and pulled up the covers up to his neck.

Then came a knock on the door. Winry answered it and it was Alisa.

"Alisa, what are you--"

"It's about Daiki and Momo!" Alisa giggled.

"What about them?" said Winry.

"Daiki's trying to learn alchemy for his mother. Maybe Ed and Al can teach him the basics, since they're masters at it."

"Alisa, that's a great idea!" Winry agreed with her, and woke up Edward.

"What do you want, Winry?" he grunted at her.

"Can you teach Daiki about alchemy?" asked the two girls with big puppy eyes.

"Uh, sure.."

"Great! Just be up as soon as you get ready-- I mean, dressed." Winry clapped her hands and grabbed Alisa by the arm and dragged her off downstairs to talk with Daiki.

Downstairs, Momo was reading with Daiki silently while Alisa was cooking food for them. Winry came downstairs to meet up with Alisa and grabbed Daiki and took off running. Then, Edward got ready and went to Al's room to get him, but was in a conversation with him about Daiki learning alchemy for his mother.

"So, what DID you hear from their conversation?" he asked his little brother.

"Everything he said about alchemy. He's trying to learn so he can perform it for his mother. That's what we did for mother, too. Remember?"

"Oh yeah! We did! What's the matter with that?"

"It reminds me of mother," Al said sadly.

"Oh."

"Daiki-kun, good luck!" cheered Momohana with a happy expression on her face. She was still cheering him on while the brothers taught him the basics.

"Momo, here's a sandwich for ya," said Alisa handing her a slice of her sandwich.

"Thanks, big sister!" Momohana giggled.

Ed drew a transmutation circle for Daiki, to make sure he gets every single proportion right. Daiki drew it exactly like Ed's and slammed his hands on the circle to activate it. He transmuted a small wooden apple and the brothers were astonished to see the progress he has made now. Daiki then gave the wooden apple to Momo as a gift, and Alisa awed at her once again. The brothers then taught him how to transmute bigger objects. He succeeded that lesson, after creating a statue of Edward but not Alphonse right next to him. Daiki got tired and fell down on the ground. Ed was amazed at what Daiki did, and told him he'll take it as a gift. Al was a bit jealous and asked him if he can create one of him, too. He did what Al told him and the Alphonse statue was perfect.

Momo and Alisa clapped their hands and congratulate Daiki for doing his best.

"Thanks! I needed that!" Daiki waved at them. Ed and Al nodded at each other and smiled. Winry came outside and screamed at what she saw. She backpedaled a bit.

"SINCE WHEN DID EDWARD BECOME SO TALL ALL OF A SUDDEN?!?!" Winry screamed. Her screams were very ear piercing and very hard to control.

"Uh, the real Ed's right here," said Al pointing at Ed who was getting madder by the second.

"Oh yeah, the shrimp," she taunted Edward. He launched at her and accidentally fell on her, letting the wind closing the door for them.

"What are they doing?" asked Momo.

"Something weird, I guess," answered Al, who laughed at his brother.

Back in the house, Al was looking for Ichigo, and found out that she was sleeping in his bed because she was too tired to go out for now. He sat by her side and watched her snored gently.

He petted her as if she was his pet. He then kissed her on her forehead, letting his warm breath come to her. Ichigo opened her eyes and looked up at Al whie her head was half covered by the sheets. They both kissed as Al leaned against her. Ichigo wrapped her arms around his warm neck.

"You guys!" shouted Momo, who interrupted Al and Ichigo's moment.

"What is it, Momo?" said Ichigo.

"There's a party at Miss Hawkeye's house tomorrow!"

"How's you know about the lieutenant?" asked Alphonse.

"Thanks to Alisa who forced Edward into talking to Riza about an event, I think we can owe it to big sis!"

"What did Ed say to Alisa?" said Al.

"He didn't care what she told him. He just did it anyway because he was bored."

"Ooo! What can I wear to the party?!" Ichigo panicked, since she had all of her party dresses at Earth, her real home.

"Don't worry, Ichigo. I can make you one," Al calmed her down. She thought to herself that he's her hero.

"Thanks to you!" Ichigo gave him a quick kiss and ran downstairs to tell the others.

Winry was excited to hear about the party and tried to lay out some of the dresses she wanted to wear. Edward got his clothes all laid out on his bed and chose one suit to wear, and Alisa created her dresses from scratch in just an hour.

They all got their dresses and tuxedos ready for tomorrow.

The next day was the big day of their lives, sort of. They arrived Riza's house and greeted themselves.

"Edward and Alphonse, nice to meet you again," said Riza shaking their hands. She looked behind them and saw a few girls with them.

"Are they your dates for today?" she asked the both of them.

"Well, for Al, Ichigo's his date, but the rest of us are single," explained Edward. Riza then shook hands with the newcomers who tagged along.

"So, you're from the other world?" asked Riza.

"Yup. I was brought here to investigate a big yellow house, but once I realized I became well known around here, I told my friends from the other side that I'll come back to them in about a year or so, so yeah, I was."

"So was I!" said Momo.

"She and Alisa came here after I did. Well, a few days later, they did," Ichigo explained shyly.

None of them mentioned about Mustang's tragic death, thanks to Edward who enjoyed it very much.

"Let's go enjoy the fun!" Winry ran off inside the house. There, she met Gracia and her daughter, Elysia.

"Big sister, it's nice to meet you again!" Elysia giggled and hugged Winry tightly.

"It's nice to meet you, too!" she laughed.

Momo and Alisa came and found Winry and Elysia laughing happily together.

"That is so cute!" said Momo.


	3. We're All Complete and Happy Now!

Ed and Al were chattingwith some of their closest co-workers from the military, telling jokes and laughing about stuff that happened to them. Ichigo, who wastalking to Gracia and Riza, looked at Alphonse, worrying about him.

"And then there was the apple pie in the oven and Elysia's crying for me and--"

"Hold on, miss Hughes. Ichigo, where are you going?" Riza interrupted Gracia's story to find out what Ichigo was going to do next.

"I'm going to talk to Alphonse," answered Ichigo with a worried but yet smiling expression. Ichigo was too shy to talk to the younger Elric about what happened back at Winry's house the other day. Ed and Al left their co-workers alone, and stopped in front of the worried Ichigo. Al looked at her and held onto her tight to make sure she's alright. Ed sighed and watched Alisa, Momo, Winry and Elysia play around the house. He smiled and decided to go play with them.

Ichigo backed away from the alchemist and looked down at the ground with her bangs shading her eyes completely. Al then held her again and hugged her tight. She sighed in relief and hugged him back. They too decided to go after Edward and the others to play with Elysia.

"Wahh! Who's in that picture, big sister?" said Elysia pointing at Momo's pocket with a picture showing out of it. Momo got out the picture and showed her a full view of who it could be in it.

"That's my big sister Ichigo Momomiya," said Momo smiling and giggling.

"So you two are related?" Elysia asked her again. Momo nodded and laughed. Ed, Al and Ichigo appeared and hugged Elysia.

"ATTENTION, EVERYONE!" shouted Riza.

"Miss Hawkeye's speaking!" said Elysia.

"I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL OF YOU FOR COMING, SO PLEASE ENJOY THE PARTY!" Everyone cheered and continued on what they were doing before Riza's announcement.

"Momo, where's Daiki?" asked Alisa.

"He's back with his mother for now. He told me that his mother said that he has to come back to Winry's house to practice alchemy some more." Momo smiled at her.

"Well, it's getting late," said Edward putting his coat back on. Al agreed with him and got his and Ichigo's coats.

"Thank you, Al," said Ichigo putting her coat on and kissing him on the cheek. Al blushed and turned away from her shyly.

"We're leaving, miss Hawkeye."

"Leaving now, Edward? Oh, good luck going back to Risembool," Riza shook hands with him and closed the door behind them.

It was nighttime, all the street lights were lit and there were less cars driving on the streets.

It was very cold.. and almost everyone in the small group hung onto each other for warmth. For Edward, he said he's not cold.

Back at Winry's house, Momo found Pon sleeping on the couch of the living room with her children running around. Alisa picked one of them up and laid them in bed with their mother.

They all went to their rooms and changed.

The door was knocked on, and Winry answered it. It was Daiki yet again.

"Oh, Daiki, you're here for more lessons?" said Winry letting him in. Daiki nodded putting his books on the table. Winry gave him an odd stare that he couldn't figure out. She tied her hair up in a bun and went to the bathroom to take a bath. Daiki watched her walk in and close the door as he got his books ready for reading and studying. As he was reading in the dark, Al came downstairs to talk with him. Daiki closed one of his books just to listen to Al chat about something. Al took a chair and sat next to him, looking at the books Daiki brought from either the library or home.

"Reading about alchemy still, huh? _sigh... _Don't worry. I'll give you this to memorize."

"What's this?"

"The steps to alchemical transmutations."

"Thanks."

Al felt so relieved to hear something from him.

Upstairs, Edward, Momo, Alisa and Ichigo were talking about Daiki.

"But Daiki-kun's learning something new! He's doing better and better at it!" Momo whined.

"Okay, okay.. We all know that you love him so much and all I wanted to say is... Go out with him and see what happens." Alisa patted Momo on the head.

Ed and Ichigo agreed with her and patted her head, too.

"Alisa, what if Daiki breaks Momo's heart after the date?" asked Edward, who was becoming closer towards Alisa.

"Then she'll have to find someone else.." answered Alisa smiling at Ed. Ichigo and Momo were surprised to see what Alisa just did.

"D-Did she just smile at him without even throwing a punch at him???" Ichigo fainted. Momo held her, fanning her with a fan she found underneath the bed.

"Alisa, let's go eat," said Momo holding her hand. All of them got off the bed and went downstairs to go eat.

"Ahh! Daiki-kun, you scared me!" Momo screeched.

"I'm so sorry! Hehhee! How was the party? Sorry, my mother who met one of the people who went to the party told me."

"It was great!" Momo giggled.

Daiki smiled at her and laughed.

"Go out with him," Alisa coughed while talking. Momo and Daiki looked at her and gave her an odd look just like what Winry did to Daiki.

After a few minutes, they kicked the both of them out of the house, being forced to go out with each other.

Momo and Daiki were walking together in the dark. They got tired and sat down on a bench, freezing in the cold, even if they were wearing their coats.

"Daiki-kun, remember when we first met? At the library?" said Momo with her teeth chattering. Daiki nodded, trying to warm himself up.

"Then, do you remember when you said we're not complete? Well, we're almost."

"How?"

Then, Momo gave him a kiss. He blushed wildly. She hugged him tightly and spoke softly to him, saying, "Now we are. I love you, Daiki-kun."

"I-I-I.. love you, too. I hid my feelings when we first met, because I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of you."

They both hugged each other and kept each other warm. From Winry's house, Alisa, Ed and Ichigo were watched them from the second floor of the house. They used a special telescope to get a closer look. They all cheered and laughed.

"I knew they would be complete! Momo, good job! Ha ah!" Ichigo cheered and laughed uncontrollably.

_So that means that Winry and I are together? Well then." _Edward thought to himself calmly. In the living room, Winry got out of the bathroom wrapped in towels and saw Edward waiting for her. He came up to her and hugged her wet body. He then kissed her and whispered in her ear, "Now I've found a girl, and it's you."


End file.
